international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF Unforgiven (1999)
Unforgiven 1999 was the second Unforgiven professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by International Wrestling Federation (IWF). The event took place on September 26, 1999 at the Charlotte Coliseum in Charlotte, North Carolina. The main event was a Six-Pack Challenge–a non-elimination match consisting of six wrestlers for the vacant IWF Championship. Stone Cold Steve Austin served as the special outside enforcer for the match. The match included Triple K, The Rock, Mankind, Kane, Big Show, and British Bulldog. Triple K pinned Rock after a Pedigree to win the IWF Championship. The undercard featured X-Pac versus Chris Jericho, a Kennel from Hell match between champion Al Snow and challenger The Big Boss Man for the IWF Hardcore Championship, New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn and Road Dogg) versus Edge and Christian for the IWF Tag Team Championship, Ivory versus Luna in a Hardcore match for the IWF Women's Championship, The Acolytes (Faarooq and Bradshaw) versus The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray and D-Von), Jeff Jarrett versus Chyna for the IWF Intercontinental Championship, D'Lo Brown versus Mark Henry for the IWF European Championship, and Val Venis versus Steve Blackman. The matches of the event featured special guest referees due to the IWF officials being out on "strike" due to continuous assaults on them by wrestlers. However, only one IWF official Jim Korderas served as the referee of the event. He refereed Dudley Boyz vs. The Acolytes, the IWF Tag Team Championship match and the IWF Championship match. The previous Unforgiven event was held in April while the 1999 edition was moved to September as Backlash took Unforgiven's place. Unforgiven replaced Breakdown: In Your House that was held in September 1998. Unforgiven continued to being used as a pay-per-view for the month of September until its final edition in 2008 as it was replaced by Breaking Point in 2009. Background Unforgiven featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that were played out on Raw is War and SmackDown—International Wrestling Entertainment|World Wrestling Federation's (IWF) television programs. Wrestlers portrayed a villain or a hero as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. Event Preliminary matches Main event matches Aftermath Results ; ; *Val Venis defeatedSteve Blackman (6:32) *D'Lo Brown defeated Mark Henry © to win the IWF European Championship (9:14) *Jeff Jarrett © (w/ Miss Kitty) defeated Chyna by disqualification to retain the IWF Intercontinental Championship (11:51) *The Acolytes (Faarooq and Bradshaw) defeated The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray and D-Von) (7:30) *Ivory © defeated Luna in a hardcore match to retain the IWF Women's Championship (3:39) *The New Age Outlaws (Mr. Ass and Road Dogg) defeated Edge & Christian to retain the IWF Tag Team Championship (11:09) *Al Snow (w/ Head) defeated The Big Boss Man in a Kennel From Hell match to retain the IWF Hardcore Championship (11:40) *X-Pac defeated Chris Jericho (w/ Curtis Hughes) by disqualification (13:10) *Triple K defeated The Rock, Mankind, Kane, The Big Show, and The British Bulldog (with Steve Austin as Special guest referee) in a 6-Pack Challenge to win the vacant IWF Championship (20:28) Other on-screen talent Also See *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWE Event History *Unforgiven DVD Release External links